The present invention relates in general to a readily re-enterable enclosure for a cable splice, or the like, and, more particularly, to an enclosure capable of lateral application to the cables and the splice interconnecting them.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to an enclosure which, in certain embodiments, can be charged with a removable compound for encapsulating or potting the components within the enclosure to seal them against the entry of moisture in underground or buried installations, and which, in other embodiments, can be used without an encapsulating or potting compound, as in an aerial installation.